Tudo O Que Você Queria saber Sobre Mu de Áries
by Talita Sagittarius e Rafael Mu
Summary: Fler, a nova repórter do santuário entrevista Mu, o cavaleiro de Áries.


**Tudo o que você queria saber sobre Mú de Áries**

"Viver em Asgard não da futuro" - declara Fler.

Ao dizer isso, a irmã de Hilda casa-se com Hyoga, junta suas trouxas e se muda pro santuário.

Com um marido vagabundo... digo, cavaleiro, Fler se vê obrigada a conseguir um emprego, e começa a trabalhar como "Jornalzinho do Santuário." Como no santuário as notícias só eram novidades em época de guerra, em época de paz era tudo muito parado, mas Fler, como a boa repórter que é, não ia deixar de fazer reportagem e ganhar dinheiro, só porque os deuses estavam dando uma trégua pra Atena.

Sendo assim, Fler foi a procura de um alvo. Viu Mú passando e decidiu que ele seria o alvo.

Fler – Mú! Ei, Mú!

Mú vê Fler o chamando e sai correndo. Fler vai correndo atrás dele, com o microfone na mão.

Depois de muito tempo, Fler encurrala Mú quando ele estava saindo do banheiro. Sem escolha, o cavaleiro concorda em dar uma breve entrevista.

**Fler - Você está satisfeito com sua vida no santuário? **

Mú - É um lugar calmo, mas eu fico feliz mesmo quando tem porrada, ai chove cavaleiro pedindo pra consertar armadura. Nessa temporada eu fico rico. Eu mesmo faço questão de quebrar algumas por ai, sabe, quando ta faltando dinheiro a gente bate no primeiro otário q vê pela frente.

**Fler - Ah... interessante. E o que acha de Saori, a Deusa que você protege?**

Mú - Aquela macaca-de-imitação?

**Fler - Ãn? Sim, a garota de cabelo roxo.**

Mú - Quem ela pensa que é pra usar o cabelo igual ao meu? Dizem por ai que ela é Atena, mas ta mais pra Hades.

**Fler - A julgar pelo modo como você ficou agressivo, quando perguntei sobre ela, é correto afirmar que vocês não se dão nada bem?**

Mú - Raramente eu vejo a praga. Mas ela é abusada, tem dia que sai pra fazer compras, chega com o carro cheio de sacolas e pede com todo carinho do mundo: "Mú, você poderia me ajudar a carregar essas bolsas até o templo? Pra você é fácil, telecinese." Aí o babaca aqui ajuda, mas usar telecinese cansa bastante. Quando a gente chega no templo ela nem agradece: "O que você ta fazendo aqui em cima? Era pra proteger sua casa! Desce logo!"

**Fler - E você tem muitos amigos no santuário? você se da bem com os outros cavaleiros de ouro?**

Mú - O Aldebaran apesar de ser de Touro é um mão-de-vaca dos infernos! Até hoje ele não quis consertar o chifre da armadura, coisa simples e barata, mas ele não quer. O Saga eu não encontro muito. O Máscara da Morte ta sempre no centro de macumba, Aioria aparece algumas vezes, geralmente pra pedir favor, mas aparece. Shaka é capacho de Buda, fica o dia todo pensando nele. O Dhoko também não aparece por aqui, só quer saber de tomar banho de cachoeira. Miro passa por aqui quando vai pra cidade fazer as unhas, mas ta sempre atrasado. Aioros, só encontrei com ele no inferno. Shura é um freguês antigo, vive aqui pedindo pra reparar um pedacinho da armadura que ele quebrou durante os treinos com a Excalibur. Kamus é um folgado, ta sempre aqui abelhando minha geladeira, não é porque tem muita comida não, é porque é a melhor do Santuário, gela mais. Afrodite, quanto mais distante de mim, melhor.

**Fler - Os cavaleiros de bronze, apesar de não serem os mais fortes, estão sempre lutando mais, e estão mais próximos de Saori coitados. Qual dos cavaleiros de bronze você gosta mais?**

Mú - Do Shiryu, é claro.

**Fler - Diz isso porque ele virou seu amigo depois de levar a armadura de dragão e Pégaso pra arrumar ou porque ele é um guerreiro dedicado que daria a vida pela amizade?**

Mú - Digo isso porque ele vive quebrando a armadura dele, é só aparecer um deus pra dominar a Terra que eu fico feliz. Já sei que o Shiryu vai aparecer pra reparar a armadura. Ele não termina nenhuma luta com ela inteira. Gosta de tira pra mostrar os músculos. Assim eu fico rico às custas dele.

**Fler - Ah, entendo. Parece que além de morar no santuário, você tem um palácio em Jamiel. É concertando armadura que conseguiu dinheiro pra comprar o palácio?**

Mú - Antes de responder essa pergunta eu também queria deixar claro que o Seiya é um fator importante no conserto das armaduras. Você sabe que pra consertar eu preciso de sangue de cavaleiro e daquele pózinho. O pó é importado, eu compro de uns contrabandistas. Vendedores brasileiros, paraguaios e colombianos também. O sangue é grátis. Toda vez que o Seiya vai lutar ele perde 4 litros. Eu peço pra ele colocar o sangue numa garrafa e depois que ele acaba de lutar ele trás pra mim. Eu conserto todas as armaduras com o sangue dele. Por isso que elas vivem quebrando, aquele sangue de barata não presta.

**Fler - Creio que você também mistura alguma porcaria no sangue pra armadura quebrar mais rápido então...**

Mú - Só o sangue ruim do Seiya já basta pra ela quebrar no segundo golpe, e todo cavaleiro de Atena apanha bastante antes de vencer uma luta.

Voltando a pergunta sobre meu palácio. Na verdade o palácio foi um presente deixado por meu mestre Shion, diz ele que foi comprado apenas com o dinheiro arrecadado com o conserto de armaduras. Esse ramo dá muito dinheiro. Apesar do palácio ser muito bonito, ele fica mal localizado. Eu não quis cometer o mesmo erro que meu mestre cometeu, então eu comprei apartamentos em Paris, Roma, Nova Iorque, Tokyo e outros lugares para ficar de herança pro Kiki.

**Fler - Você além de cavaleiro, trabalha muito, né?**

Mú - Mas uma coisa eu não posso negar. Eu não sou o único que trabalha bastante por aqui. O Afrodite também trabalha, e de noite. Toda noite aquela criatura passa todo alegre pela minha casa gritando um ditado muito popular: "É dando que se recebe". Ele passa por aqui lá pelas 22:00h e vai em direção ao centro de Atenas. Só volta lá pelas 7:00h da manhã, geralmente acompanhado. Ele trabalha tanto que anda todo esquisito quando chega.

**Fler (Gota)– O Kiki está sempre com você, e te admira muito por você ser mestre dele. Onde você achou o moleque?**

Mú - Ele chegou pelo correio.

Um belo dia recebi uma caixa, quando abri achei um bebê e uma carta que não tinha quase nada escrito, só estava: "Toma que o filho é seu". Não entendo isso até hoje.

**Fler - Você tem namorada, ou com tantas batalhas não sobra tempo pra esses assuntos?**

Mú - Eu não tenho namorada, mas não é falta de tempo. É que existe aquela regra de que as amazonas devem andar de máscara e se você conseguir ver o rosto de uma delas, ela terá que amar você ou te matar. Apesar de todas as amazonas serem gostosas, nunca se sabe o que há atras da máscara, não é? Então eu nem me arrisco a olhar uma amazona.

E também não posso sair do Santuário freqüentemente, então arrumar namorada fora daqui é difícil.

Mas eu tenho o computador, e costumo namorar pela internet.

**Fler - Que bonitinho!! E Você ainda mantém contato com seus pais ou outros parentes?**

Mú - Bem...eu nunca conheci meus pais. BUAAAAAAAAAA... Por favor, não quero entrar em detalhes, esse assunto é muito triste. Você deve estar acostumada a falar sobre mãe e ver alguém chorar, afinal de contas você se casou com o Hyoga.

**Fler - É... bem... eu tenho trauma da palavra "mãe", mas eu pensei que havia superado. Tudo bem. Mudando de assunto, qual sua forma de lazer preferida?**

Mú - Não temos muitas opções aqui no Santuário. Quando eu to sozinho eu gosto de ficar no computador, ouvindo música, jogando alguma coisa e conversando pela Internet.

Mas tem vezes que algum otário... quer dizer, cavaleiro de bronze tenta passar por aqui. Ai eu não perco a oportunidade e brinco um pouquinho. Eu me escondo, dou um susto nele e ele sai correndo, mas eu abro Paredes de Cristal por toda parte.

É muito engraçado ver o otário dando de cara na parede com toda a força. O Seiya uma vez demorou 3 dias pra sair daqui.

**Fler - Sabemos que o forte de Seiya não é a inteligência, mas mesmo assim, nas lutas ele sempre recebe cosmo extra. Você não fica revoltado com isso?**

Mú - Eu tenho pena dele. Ele é um pobre coitado, acha que é forte mas nunca se lembra de que venceu porque alguém ajudou. Sabe, ele apanha muito durante as lutas, não se lembra de nada depois.

Eu fico revoltado mesmo com os outros que vivem gritando o nome dele. Eu presenciei isso uma vez, logo no início da batalha de Hades. Os três, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun não tinham forças pra nada, mas gritavam "SEIYA, SEIYA" como se aquilo fosse ajudar.

O único que consegue isso é o Shun quando grita "IKKI", ai aparece aquele urubu maldito e pronto. Eu acho o Shun um figurante.

**Fler - Você acha que Shun, por sempre receber ajuda do irmão, não é digno de ser um cavaleiro de Atena e sempre atrapalha as lutas?**

Mú - Todo indivíduo tem sua função. A função do Shun é ser o saco de pancada do inimigo. Todo cavaleiro de Atena é teimoso, apanha pra caramba mas não morre, então o Shun apanha até que o inimigo se canse, ai é só chamar o Ikki que ele termina o serviço.

**Fler - O que você acha do Ikki?**

Mú - Não gosto dele. É Antipático, convencido e o pior de tudo: não ganho dinheiro nenhum com ele. Aquela maldita armadura de Fênix se restaura sozinha. E ele ta me devendo porque eu mudei a armadura dele pra ficar mais forte como eu fiz com a dos outros. O MALDITO não me pagou até hoje.

**Fler - Imagino que você não tenha ido cobra-lo por não saber onde ele mora, certo?**

Mú - Certo. Mas eu venho estudando o caso e cheguei a conclusão de que ele mora junto com o Tatsume, os cavaleiros de aço e com a June, ou seja, todos que sumiram depois que os cavaleiros de bronze vieram para o Santuário.

**Fler - E o que você acha do meu queri... digo, do Hyoga?**

Mú - O Hyoga é um cara legal. Eu tenho que agradecer a ele por uma coisa: Eu bati o recorde mundial de reconstrução de armadura graças a ele. Aconteceu assim: Um dia apareceu um tal de Abel por aqui. A Saori ficou toda animadinha, parecia que queria liberar pra ele. O tal do Abel reviveu Saga, Shura, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Kamus. O Kamus e o Shura foram mortos algum tempo depois, e a armadura de Aquário foi totalmente despedaçada. Eu estava espionando essas batalhas todas juntos com os outros de ouro que não morreram na batalha das 12 Casas. Então eu vi a armadura de Aquário se despedaçar. Como eu já conheço esses cavaleiros de bronze, eu sabia que o Hyoga ia precisar dela mais tarde, então eu peguei os cacos da armadura e colei em 48 minutos e 53 segundos. Tempo recorde, nenhum outro da minha raça havia conseguido isso.

**Fler - Pelo que você falou, você é muito trabalhador, mas ouvi dizer, que na verdade você é muito preguiçoso. Isso porque quando Atena caiu ferida com a flecha no peito, você nem se mexeu pra leva-la pra sua casa, e a deixou na chuva. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?**

Mú - O que eu tenho a dizer é que eu tinha acabado de limpar a casa aquele dia, portanto não queria sujar o chão da minha casa trazendo aquela criatura. Parece até que esse pessoal não entende que lixo é pra ser colocado fora de casa, assim o lixeiro pega quando passar.

**Fler – Mas parece que o lixeiro não apareceu...**

Mú - Nesse dia os lixeiros vieram buscar o lixo, mas tinha um maluco com uma espada de bambu querendo bater neles, depois apareceram aqueles outros figurante de bronze e ajudaram o maluco. Ai os lixeiros foram embora. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, o lixo criou vida mais tarde e acabou sujando a minha casa.

Aliás, sujou as 12 Casas. E ainda saiu dando vida a outros lixos que encontrava no caminho.

**Fler - Que horror!!! Na batalha contra Hades, os cavaleiros de ouro, inclusive você, passaram muitas dificuldades da luta contra Rhadamanthys, e acabaram perdendo. O que passou pela sua cabeça naquele momento? Foi a luta mais difícil de sua vida?**

Mú - Pela minha cabeça passaram vários golpes do Rhadamanthys. Mas não foi a luta mais difícil, aquilo foi uma peça que nos pregamos no Titã. Tínhamos que ir pro inferno de algum jeito e ninguém tava disposto a elevar o cosmo e alcançar o oitavo sentido, então resolvemos apanhar de propósito pra que ele nos mandasse pro inferno de uma vez.

**Fler - Muito esperto da parte de vocês. E você teve que se sacrificar no muro das lamentações junto com os outros 11 cavaleiros de ouro. Você fez aquilo como sinal de fidelidade a Atena ou porque foi obrigado, já que tinha que ter os 12 cavaleiros?**

Mú - Não sei. O que passou pela minha naquele momento foi "O que é um peido pra quem ta cagado?" Eu já tava no inferno com as duas bestas, Hades e Atena. Se era pra morrer, então pelo menos morria direito, honrando a armadura que usava.

**Fler – Bem... Encerro a entrevista por aqui e gostaria de agradecer a você, Mú, por voluntariamente responder...**

Mú – Porque ta encerrando?

**Fler – A pilha do gravador acabou.**

Mú – Coloca outra, oras! Eu quero continuar falando.

**Fler – Mas acabaram as perguntas.**

Mú – Mas você nem me perguntou o que eu acho dos cavaleiros de prata... Sabe, tem aquele Misty que é muito estranho. Nem da pra saber se é homem ou...

**Fler – Mú, eu já encerrei a entrevista. **

Mú – Mas... mas... Você nem vai deixar eu falar sobre uma namorada minha de infância que...

**Fler - Tchau, Mú! **

Fler vai embora, deixando Mú desapontado.

No dia seguinte a entrevista com Mú é publicada no Jornalzinho do Santuário. Em seguida foi noticiado o desaparecimento do cavaleiro de Áries, e algumas das pessoas que ele citou na entrevista tacaram fogo em sua casa.

A edição do jornal vendeu muito e Fler se tornou a terceira mais rica do santuário, perdendo apenas pra Saori e sua fundação e Mú e seus vários aposentos espalhados pelo mundo.

Mú ainda não apareceu. Atena achou pistas quando ficou sabendo que Pó de estrela gamanion foi extraviado para o Tibet.

Shiryu está desesperado e declara: "Mú, não faça isso comigo! Se não consertar minha armadura eu não terei o que tirar na próxima luta".

- Aqui fala, Fler Yukida, repórter do santuário, diretamente dos 5 picos de Rozan.

(Ao fundo) Shiryu – Buaaaaaaa... volte, Mú!!!

FIM

Oi!

Essa fic foi escrita por Talita Sagittarius e Cavaleiros de ouro: Rafael (Mú).

Está bem pequena mas esperamos q tenha gostado!

Sua opinião é importante para nós!

Comentem!

Talita e Rafael.


End file.
